Only Between Us: BanJak Chronology
by milkthepanda
Summary: [BJ] Strangers. Comrades. Friends. Not lovers, cuz whatever happened between them isn’t love or lust. Nothing is easy. But only between them, and brothels, and battles, and “unsuspecting” bedmates. Among other things. [Yaoi] [Smut] [Flusty] [ON HOLD]
1. Part One: Beginning

**A/N:** This is my first _ever_ Bankotsu/Jakotsu shounen-ai story! I'm very excited about this, and well, knowing me, I probably can't write this kind of stuff without it having an overflow of angst in it. Sorry to disappoint. I'll try to _minimize_ the angst and up the fluff – although I honestly think that that is impossible for this particular fanfiction. Sorry, everyone! By the way, has anyone ever noticed that most of the doujinshi out there always has Jakotsu as the seme role? Goodness gracious – Bankostu is _so_ seme! So, I am protesting! XD Bankotsu is the seme in my story. You don't like? Simple. You don't read. Don't overcomplicate things, peeps.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Note:** Drinking and drunkness ahead. XD

* * *

**Only Between Us**

_By: ArtemisiaMoon

* * *

_

**Part One**

* * *

The first time that Bankotsu had met Jakotsu, it was within a small run-down bar, with the obviously gay man chugging down bowl after bowl of sake, giggling girlishly as he fluttered his eyelids at every good-looking man that happened to walk through the entrance. The young mercenary hadn't even bothered to offer a second glance at the feminine looking male, choosing instead to walk towards the opposite end of the bar to drink his alcohol in peace. Bankotsu never particularly cared for the man's strange attire, his uncommon usage of snake skin for armour, or the flirtatious way that his yukata was lifted up to show the creamy porcelain skin of his leg. He never even bothered to study his fang-like sword, which was strapped almost carelessly onto the back of the homosexual man.

That, in itself, was strange. Bankotsu was always on the lookout for a strong opponent to fight against, in order to improve his own physical strength and finesse – plus his already notorious reputation. However, something about the smiling and promiscuous man that sat on the other side of the room seemed _beneath_ him, something that he shouldn't waste his time and energy with.

Let's face it: Bankotsu was always a loner, and he always would be.

"Yo! Old man!" The owner of the sake house glanced up warily, the creased skin around his eyes wrinkling even more as he realized that _another_ troublesome young man had entered his bar. "A few rounds over here, would'ya?" The bartender scowled darkly as he nodded, standing up awkwardly as his shaking hands poured the rice wine from the clay gourd into the small bowl. A few seconds later, a shapely young woman – the owner's granddaughter – of around the ages of fifteen or sixteen glided towards the area where Bankotsu was sitting, smiling tightly as she eyed his devious smirk and enormous Banyru beside him with distrust.

"Here you go, sir."

"Thanks, darling." A large calloused hand reached out and grabbed the bowl from her small dainty hands, shooting the clearly disgusted woman a charming smile before drinking the entire contents of the bowl in one go. The female handed him the black jar of sake, and walked away hurriedly, avoiding his heated gaze.

_ Damn, she's probably one of the finest bitches if I've ever seen one_. Bankotsu poured himself another round, blatantly ignoring the whispers and furious glances from the elderly bartender as his descendant complained of the mercenary's attitude towards her.

The symptoms of the sake soon took effect on the statuesque man, his mind humming pleasantly as his vision began to blur. Bankotsu closed his eyes gently as he held the bowl at his lips, his mouth formed into a permanent arrogant half-smile.

"Hello, stranger. Come here often?" Those words came out slurred and smooth, the voice a bit of a gurgle as it struggled to form coherent and understandable sounds. Bankotsu opened his eyes reluctantly, and to his amazement, there sat the "giggling-like-mad" gayboy that was previously across the room, not having even noticed the younger of the two coming into the bar.

The seventeen-year-old azure-eyed male studied the person in front of him with a critical eye and irritated exhalation of breath. He had not expected _him_ of all people to come and chat with him, and for some reason, that annoyed him more than he cared for.

"What's it to ya?" retorted the younger man with a dramatic wave of his sake bowl, spilling a few drops of its alcoholic contents. Bankotsu scowled as the tangy liquid splattered over his hand.

The man before him pulled his lips back slightly, grinning merrily at him as his white teeth contrasted brightly against his dark mouth (his lips are ruby red, the colour of cherries, Bankotsu notices). "Now hold it there, cutie! Can't a man be curious? I'm just askin', that's all."

Bankostu scowled even more. "Well, I say you're askin' too much! Who the hell are you, anyway?" He wiped his hand hurriedly on the upper part of his white pants, annoyed and itching to use his halberd on the nosy man.

"Oh ho ho! _Now_ who's askin' the questions?" He giggled and winked, briefly startling the younger boy with his subtle behaviour. "My name is Jakotsu. What's yours, handsome?"

He furrowed his dark eyebrows in frustration, and quite unconsciously, placed his right hand on the hilt of the gigantic weapon that rested beside him. Drunk as they both may be, Bankotsu felt a bit more secure with his weapon at his side, and Jakotsu recognized a threat when he saw one. Liquor might dull your senses, but it doesn't eliminate it.

"None o' your business, sweetheart. Now why don'tcha do me a favour and get your gay ass outta here?" His grip around the halberd tightened just momentarily…

Jakotsu eyed the Banyru with an amused glance. "This ain't no way to treat an elder, young man!" teased the older male. "I'd say that you're…what? Sixteen? Seventeen? All I know is that I'm older than you, so you might wanna start treatin' me with some respect, 'kay, love?" His tone suggested that he was merely toying with the long-haired man, but his eyes held a certain danger to them, backing up his non-existent threat unnecessarily. Bankotsu nearly beamed at the challenge, the sake obviously having gotten to his head.

"I –" _hiccup_ "don't havta listen to you! I'll treat you however the hell I want to."

"You're such a naughty boy." His charcoal eyes sparkled with mischief. "Of course, you must be a strong one as well, having the ability to wield that weapon of yours."

"Hn."

"However," Jakotsu smiled flirtatiously as he licked his lips (Bankotsu noticed this as well; something about this man forced him to see every detail, every movement – either that, or it's the alcohol), "I doubt that you could best me in a fight. My Jakotsuto is _full_ of surprises."

Bankotsu smirked at this. "We'll see."

The duo basked in each other's presence, the silence having somehow taken over the majority of their drunken conversations. However, this never stopped Jakotsu from giggling at the man in front of him, or placing his (_warm_, Bankotsu notices, _soft and delicate-looking too_) hand on top of the calloused ones of the seventeen-year-old, flirting shamelessly.

They both figured that the alcohol was responsible for their previous actions and words that day.

Soon, a pretty petite village girl came stumbling into the bar, eyes searching as she scanned the numerous amount of heads inside the little sake house. Finally, her eyes locked on their target.

"Darling!" Her demure voice rang throughout the entire room, turning the many heads of men. She walked quickly towards the Banyru possessor, smiling slightly, completely ignoring the questioning glances of the man that her current lover was sitting with.

"Hey, baby," cooed the aforementioned man in a seductive purr. "What'cha doin' here?" Her face contorted to that of a disapproving expression when she smelt the scent of sake upon him.

"Father has one more assignment for you. He'd like you to return immediately."

Jakotsu glared menacingly at the woman, and locked his gaze at the masculine arm of Bankotsu as it snaked around to hold the girl around the waist. Bankotsu noticed the stare, and realized that gayboy over there had an extreme distaste for women. Figured.

"'Kay then, love, let's go." He staggered in his step as he stood up, shouldering his Banyru in the process.

"Tell me, handsome," began Jakotsu in a laughing manner, "what are you going do to? And how will you do it if you're as drunk as hell?"

"You're one to talk," slurred the young man. "I'mma go make me some money, and don't underestimate my abilities, gayass." Bankotsu slammed down a few coins as payment for the sake onto the wooden table, and kicked the small sitting mat aside.

Jakotsu watched the couple almost drag themselves out of the bar, Bankotsu's wandering left hand sliding lower and lower until it reached the woman's rear, before patting it almost affectionately. To his surprise, the girl merely giggled at the contact, and tightened her hold around his waist to support his staggering walk.

"It's Bankotsu!" the young mercenary yelled over his shoulder, much to Jakotsu's delight. "You said you wanted my name. Now you've got it." And with that, they left.

He smiled, his hand touching his red lips, feeling them as they formed his next words. "I know."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **This is the first installment to this small series. Please review and tell me what you think! Just remember, all of them all relate to each other – think of it like a timeline. No flames please…

**Quote:** Homosexuality has been recorded since ancient times in Japan; indeed, at some times in Japanese history love between men was viewed as the purest form of love.


	2. Part Two: Bumped

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Note:** Sorry for the horrible battle scene. ::_Begins to smack self with sledgehammer_::

- - - - -

**Only Between Us**

_By: Artemisia Moon_

- - - - -

**Part Two**

- - - - -

The second time that Bankotsu had run into Jakotsu, it was amidst a ferocious battle against a female gang of six mercenaries that were assigned to kill him – for being an assassin himself. How ironic.

Apparently, the daimyo who had assigned the mission hoped that Bankotsu would be the gentleman and _not_ hurt the girls – you know, the kind of "I'm-a-man-and-I-don't-hit-women" type of thing. Fortunately for the feudal lord, he was correct…to an extent, anyway. Bankotsu only saw women as fuck toys – and killing them would be a waste if he never received an opportunity to play with them for a while. Of course, after a few hours of getting some, slaying them would not bother the young man one bit.

"Come on, ladies!" coaxed Bankotsu teasingly as he dodged another one of their weak blows. "You've gotta do better than this. You're wasting my time here." His talented right hand twirled the menacing halberd like a baton in the air, smirking slightly before smashing the overly-large blade in front of the one of the women whom was currently charging at him, samurai sword held high as a battle cry escaped from her lips. The impact from the Banyru created a horrendous storm of dirt and stone as it broke the ground from beneath her. Bankotsu hadn't even put any power into that blow, but it was enough to warn the women in front of him that he was serious – and deadly if not careful.

The teenage girl with the samurai sword leaped to the side just in time, chest heaving as she fought to catch her breath. Her raven hair was pulled into two Chinese-style buns at the sides of her head, pulling the pale skin from her face back tightly into awkward angles, making her nose and cheekbones to appear sharper than normal. She spat angrily at the ground, traces of red coating the liquid.

"You sadistic bastard! We'll show you that women are _not_ play things!" Five other figures quickly leapt to their leader's side, forming a small group behind the samurai-wielder. They were all panting, various forms of weaponry held tightly in their hand as they glared venomously at the smiling man in front of them, whom hadn't even broken out in sweat. Bankotsu stood there casually, Banyru's tip inserted heavily into the ground as he crossed his arms proudly.

His midnight-blue eyes twinkled with hidden delight. "Is that so? Show me then." A low chuckle rumbled through his chest as his childish taunting bristled the alpha-female's anger (whom Bankotsu had affectionately dubbed _Buns_). She would have been the prettiest of the six, if she had let her hair down and not have restrained her breasts with tight pieces of cloth to restrict movement and to "reduce" the size. Bankotsu's eyes roamed over her figure, causing the young woman to shiver visibly and he laughed at her display of weakness. He thought that she had nice legs. Long, supple, and powerful enough to wrap around his waist as he continued to pound –

"Kaoru! Miki! Follow my lead!" Buns motioned towards two young girls on her left, one female was clad in light pink while the other was dressed in dark green, both of them sporting identical short and cropped hairstyles and identical elfish facial features.

_Well, what do you know,_ the seventeen-year-old human male mused, clearly entertained. _They're twins…_ Bankotsu had decided that pinky over there was Pixie Light and the other was Pixie Dark.

He was going to be quite sad when he had to kill them, considering that he's named them and all.

The Pixies both shouted out a response of "HAI!" towards their ringleader, whom had already gone out into a full-out sprint towards the currently grinning Banyru-possessor. Bankotsu quickly unsheathed his gigantic sword from the earth and braced himself for their (probably harmless) attack, and sighed in annoyance. Pixie Light chased after Buns, a large mace-like piece of weaponry waving wildly in her right hand.

And then suddenly, Pixie Light was gone.

Bankotsu blinked in surprise at the sudden quick manoeuvre. He tightened his grip on the hilt of his halberd, a churning feeling in his gut telling him that Pixie Light was probably behind him…

"MIKI! _NOW!_" The young mercenary's head shot up at the order, eyes widening slightly as three blurred figures charged at him, swords and thick, gleaming blades aimed towards his upper torso. He was so distracted with Pixie Light's disappearance that he had failed to notice Pixie Dark and Buns' alignment around him.

Eh, well, it wasn't anything that he couldn't handle.

Quicker than a blink of an eye, Bankotsu leapt into the air and swung the Banyru in a circular-like motion, the blade becoming a whirlwind of grey as it sliced the air, creating a sharp and loud _whoosh_ sound. Buns and Pixie Light half-ducked and half-jumped back in time, but unfortunately for Pixie Dark, the young girl clad in green was cut – _shallowly,_ Bankotsu thinks with a frown – by the tip of the blade, the gash light enough to leave her head attached to her shoulders, but deep enough to cause the wound to squirt rose-coloured liquid in all directions.

Pixie Light – _Her name is Miki_, he smiles slightly, remembering – screamed, watching her older mirror-twin fall gracelessly to her knees as dainty hands covered her long throat, choking horridly as blood continued to gush out in merciless amounts, falling from her lips, dripping from her hands, creating a dark puddle around her as it soaked into her long clothing.

It was amusing for a moment, Bankotsu decided, but had grown rather tiresome to watch the careless girl writhing on the ground from her wound. _Perhaps I should just end it now…?_ It was then that he realized Pixie Light – otherwise known as Miki – was still screaming like an effin' banshee.

"Shut up, damn it!" snapped Bankotsu irritably as he roughly kicked Pixie Dark's head to the side, a sickening _snap_ emitting from the act of violence as the woman lying on the ground went limp immediately, blood still flowing openly from her wound.

"Kaoru!" Buns yelled in agony at the loss of a comrade, as Miki collapsed onto the ground beside her, face slack in shock.

Bankotsu sighed. _Why does this always happen to me? The gods must detest me today._

"You'll pay for this, you heartless bas – "

"I _thought_ I had heard some screaming." All six remaining members of the feud turned around abruptly, eyeing the sudden masculine-yet-feminine character that slid out of their dark surroundings. The intruder's dark onyx eyes widened in brief surprise, before bending up into its cheerful upside-down smile. "Fancy meeting _you_ here, handsome." Charcoal orbs flitted over the faces of the women briefly, mouth shaped into a playful smile as both his hands went to rest on his hips. "Bankotsu-dearest, I can't believe that you've started a party and never invited me! Shame on you."

"Long-time-no-see, Jakotsu. How ya doin'?"

The red-lipped man didn't answer, instead, his heated gaze travelled over to the slightly confused and still very-angry tribe of mercenary women. An amused chuckle escaped him when his eyes landed on the mangled and obviously dead body on the floor, soaking in its own puddle of blood. "It took you _that_ long to finally kill one? Pathetic. You're cute, but I'm startin' to think that I've overestimated you."

"Tch. It just started." He turned back towards the group of girls in front of him, Banyru perched like a faithful pet-hawk upon his shoulder.

"Now, now, you've had plenty of time to show me what you could've done," began the girly man, smiling teasingly. "It's my turn. I'll show you what my Jakotsuto can do!"

"Leave a few of 'em alive – I wanna have some fun as well."

"Hmm…we'll see."

**X – A Few Minutes Later - X**

"Damn it, Jakotsu!" cursed the man with the long braid, royal blue eyes darkening in annoyance. The lone duo now sat cross-legged amidst a gory display of mangled and deranged body parts, a few distorted limbs thrown askew here and there, clumps of hair scattered the area, while the ground itself was dyed a red so dark that it looked almost brown. "I _told_ you to keep a few of 'em alive!"

"I don't even understand _why_ or _how_ you can stand their company!" spat Jakotsu lazily, cleaning the multiple blades of his sword with an agonizingly slow pace with the clothing of one of the mercenary women – which was nicknamed Curly, due to her unnaturally frizzy hair (Bankotsu recalls with a snicker).

"Well, for one thing, I ain't a gayass like you."

"Uh huh…"

"And I haven't gotten laid in a week!" He shifted uncomfortably, faintly remembering the young daughter of the village headmaster that he had screwed a little while ago – Midori-what's-her-name.

"That's a problem, isn't it?" Jakotsu wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing the younger man to scoff and shrink away in mock disgust. "I can fix that."

"Like hell you can!"

The raven-heads laughed merrily together, chatting away mindlessly as they cleaned their weapons like nothing was wrong in the world, like there were no deformed and decaying bodies around them.

They may have met at separate times, but they had left together in the end.

- - - - -

**The End **

- - - - -

**A/N:** Please review.


	3. Part Three: Vague Realities

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**A/N:** Third chapter to _Only Between Us_! Thanks for staying with me. Please remember to review.

**Note:** Um…brothel, anyone?

- - - - -

**Only Between Us**

By: Artemisia Moon

- - - - -

**Part Three**

- - - - -

"Ooh…aren't you a cutie?"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, annoyed, and let them linger there. The delicate and "perfected-by-age" sake that he swished in his mouth suddenly tasted unusually stale, causing an unwanted aftertaste to cling and stick onto his taste buds and throat.

It had been a month since the small bicker with the mercenary women (it was rumoured that the daimyo that had hired them was now paranoid for his life), and Jakotsu and Bankotsu had both decided to stick together and work together – kind of like a "team" (although Bankotsu personally wouldn't admit it). The two men are now known for their quick and "evidence-less" kills throughout Musashi, which had triggered many interests from many powerful rulers and lords. Bankotsu and Jakotsu are both feared and admired, and in all honesty, they loved the attention.

But, they loved the money even more.

It was because of the money that they could now afford luxuries like being in the company of geishas.

Beautiful, _female_ geishas.

And God forbid, _gay_ and _very_ male geishas as well…from the request of Jakotsu, of course.

The twenty-year-old male beside him giggled and swatted at the male geisha playfully, grinning his drunken face off. Bankotsu snorted at the ridiculous act of flirting that seemed to flash like lightening between the duo, and nearly chocked on his sake when Jakotsu suddenly swooped down and captured the geisha's lips with his own.

Soon enough, one thing led to another, and Jakotsu staggered towards a more "private" room, half-pushing and half-dragging his male companion behind him.

Bankotsu has never hated money as much as he does now. He had never hated money before. Period.

"Bankotsu-sama, I see that your friend has taken a liking to Kiyoshi-kun!" the brunette caterer dressed in the three-layer pink and green kimono murmured, delicate hands roaming absently over the Banyru owner's upper torso, one hand sneaking into the folded part of the hakama and onto the skin beneath the cloth. Two other beautiful women cooed beside him, pouring the young assassin bowl after bowl of the foul and addicting liquid.

Strangely, the sake tasted horrid and bland that day. Bankotsu grimaced after a sip.

"Bankotsu-sama, you know…we also provide "other" services here," giggled the second geisha, whose long, flowing hair was dyed a startling red. The seventeen-year-old smirked slightly; he _knew_ that already. After all, he had his fair share of history with places such as these. "You interested?"

"Damn right I am!" All three women giggled feverishly, sleeve-covered hands covering their painted mouths in an act of innocent demureness.

Someone blew out the candles. Loud rustling of cloth indicated that the girls were stripping.

_Usually, usually_ foursomes would have excited such a testosterone-driven man like Bankotsu. _Usually, usually_ Bankotsu would have been the one to undress first, not the other way around. And normally, the young mercenary would have pounced and molested the girls first…not vice versa.

This, alone, frightened the man.

However, what frightened him more was how he could practically _hear_ the moans and grunts and screams coming from the other "occupied" room in his head…nevermind that it was about three doors down from the hall…

As the quartet continued their rutting session, Bankotsu just couldn't stop thinking about a certain red-lipped, pale skinned, and deadly powerful man. And for the love of him, he just didn't know why.

_Oh my God. I am **not** gay._ He pushed himself harshly into the redhead, hissing at the tightness and causing her to scream at the sudden intrusion, just for emphasis and personal clarification on this statement.

Yes, Jakotsu meant nothing to him. Nothing more than a friend. Nothing…

- - - - -

**The End**

**- - - - - -**


	4. Part Four: Encounters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**A/N:** Read and review, please!

**Note:** Badly written smut? I don't know. You tell me.

- - - - -

**Only Between Us**

- - - - -

**Part Four**

- - - - -

The third time that Bankotsu had met Jakotsu, it was on a more personal level…a more uncertain level.

They had just finished eliminating a rival lord along with his servants, samurai, and other various occupants of the castle, and were currently digging through mountain-load after mountain-load of rare treasures, delicate silks and fabrics, ancient documents, and a few hidden cases of gold. The large sitting quarters that they were in stunk heavily of metallic blood, which coated thickly on the walls, through the floors, and even splattered against the ceiling high above. However, this didn't bother the two men, just like how the numerous decapitated bodies surrounding the area didn't bother them either.

It was like those things didn't even exist right then. They were immune to it all.

"Bankotsu-no-ooaniki?"

"Hn?"

"Do you think that this is valuable?" He held up a delicate-looking Noh mask made entirely of the semi-precious jade, its bland green mixed with camouflaged hues of gold provided a nice and rare contrast.

"Erm…it looks good. Just put it in with the pile over there." He pointed distractedly towards the large and stuffed green sack in the corner, which was currently being filled to the brim with goods that were to be sold in the nearest market.

"How much do you think we can get for it, ooaniki?"

"I don't know…" Bankotsu mumbled absent-mindedly, digging through his own elaborate chest of mysterious items. "Hey, look what I found!" Large hands cradled a small rust-coloured clay jar, its thick cork having been thrown aside carelessly by the mercenary leader as he lowered his head and breathed in the heavenly scent.

"Sake?"

"_Good_ sake at that!"

"Ooh! Gimme some."

Bankotsu nodded merrily as he abruptly tilted the opening of the jar towards his lips, taking in a small, tentative sip. "Mmm…" Jakotsu slid over to sit beside the younger boy, giggling slightly as he took a swig from the jar himself, his mind buzzing faintly already from the rice wine.

The two men drank and laughed, not realizing just how _strong_ the sake really was… The air around them was filled with mindless chatter and boisterous laughter, and over time, they inched closer and closer towards each other, filling in the already small gap between them until the tops of their knees touched. Bankotsu lazily swung an arm over Jakotsu's slender shoulders, both hands gesturing somewhat wildly as he explained one of his adventurous "escapades" on his previous missions. The Jakotsuto-weilder leaned into the contact unconsciously, humming and grunting in response every once in a while to ensure his ooaniki that he was listening.

They shared the addicting and spicy beverage until the last quarter of it was dumped unnecessarily onto Jakotsu's head by the long-haired man, who laughed and eyed him playfully, an arrogant smirk splayed across his full lips. Jakotsu squeaked and cursed, flinging the Banyru owner's arm off his shoulder in defiance.

"What the fuck, ooaniki?" Jakotsu scowled darkly as he looked down at his now soiled yellow and red female yukata. "This was my favourite one!"

Bankotsu merely shrugged nonchalantly and placed the jar down beside him.

"Now I've gotta find a new one," whined the man clad in snakeskin. His delicate red lips pursed in displeasure as he shrugged off the top part of his attire, arms peeling from their cotton constraints as they stuck to his skin like a damp washcloth. "I'll be right back."

"…don't…"

"Eh? Did you say something?"

Bankotsu held onto Jakotsu's arm tightly, pulling the older man closer as he whispered with hooded and twinkling navy-blue eyes, "I said _don't_."

"O-ooaniki…?"

"Shhh…" Bankotsu leaned just a little closer, while Jakotsu leaned backwards in response, his onyx eyes wide with anticipation and curiosity. "You always talk too much, Jakotsu."

"!?"

With a staggering and agonizingly slow descent, the blue-eyed male gently pressed his lips heavily against that of Jakotsu's, eliciting a small gasp of surprise from the older man. Bankotsu's eyes closed contentedly before taking full advantage the snake warrior's shocked state, pushing in his probing tongue into the warm and wet cavern of tongue, cheek, and teeth.

Bankotsu pressed more urgently, left hand coming up and resting at the nape of Jakotsu's neck, holding him in place while pushing him in closer. His right hand began to work on the clasps and all the other damn _stuff_ that the man wore, eager and almost desperate to feel the creamy, pale delicate skin underneath his rough and calloused palm. Jakotsu squirmed under Bankotsu's forwardness, his mind screaming at him to break away and run out of the room, hoping that his leader would return back to his senses…while his more illogical and selfish side wanted to _respond_ to his rough kisses, the burning feel of his hand on his upper torso, leaving a scorching trail of fire in its wake as it travelled lower and lower towards his abs…

Bankotsu scowled into the kiss, his dark eyebrows knitting together in frustration and confusion. _Why wasn't he kissing him back?_ Up until this point, the young mercenary had been doing all the work, all the undressing, all the roaming, all the damn _friggin' work!_ He pushed his tongue against Jakotsu's still and placid one more eagerly, demanding him to do something before he got impatient.

Jakotsu got the message and was awakened from his stupor; his tongue shyly rose to life, meeting Bankotsu stroke for stroke. The seventeen-year-old hummed in approval, before deepening the kiss and working his right hand on the knots and ties of his yukata, groaning with impatience when it refused to become undone.

The both parted for breath before clashing against each other again, teeth bumping, tongues searching and struggling for dominance between their mouths. It was when Bankotsu had finally undid the sash of his feminine attire and lightly squeezed his hard-on from underneath the snake skin armour did Jakotsu realize what was _really happening_.

This cannot be happening! This shouldn't be happening! Bankotsu was his _ooaniki_, his best friend, his companion, his only family. Not some man-whore down in a brothel whom Jakotsu could screw till the morning light without a second thought. The black-eyed man knew that if this went any further, they'd broth regret it when they became sober the next day.

_Gasp._ "Bankotsu-no-oonaniki!" Jakotsu's words were lost and muffled by the mixing of lips and tongue and saliva, and his mumblings soon became incoherent as Bankotsu tightened his grip on Jakotsu's clothed shaft, causing the red-lipped man to arch shamelessly into his touch. Bankotsu smirked slightly when they both released each other for the annoying need of oxygen, Jakotsu's quivering head resting atop Bankotsu's shoulder as he panted and breathed heavily, body arching and thrusting as Bankotsu stroked him harder, the rough and scaly material of his snake armour only adding to the much-needed friction.

"A-anikiiiii…"

"Yes, Jakotsu-kun?"

"S-stoooop…mmm…"

"Why?" Bankotsu stubbornly flipped his armour over his lap and grabbed Jakotsu's hot and pulsing cock, the smooth and silky texture of it only adding to the Banyru's master growing arousal. He pumped him harder, thumb occasionally circling the head as he spread his precum slowly. Jakotsu cried out and grinded himself harsher – with more _vigour_ – into Bankotsu's hand.

"_Aagh!_" He panted, he grunted, he moaned. "'C-cause…" _pant pant_ "aaanikiii…you're drunk…and I'm not just s-some guy you can fuck, _god damnit!_" Much to Bankotsu's delight, Jakotsu is _very_ vocal.

Bankotsu never stopped.

"_BANKOTSU!!"_ Jakotsu jerked up suddenly and pushed him away, chest heaving abnormally as he fought to catch his breath, his cock still standing erect, quivering and twitching slightly.

The aforementioned man's eyes darkened in displeasure. "What?!"

"Fuck! _STOP IT!"_ It had been too close…too sudden – he had almost lost control. "You're _drunk_, for Kami's sake. We can't do this, okay, ooaniki?" This was said in a much quieter tone – a more submissive tone.

Bankotsu scowled and muttered a short "fine".

The next thing Jakotsu knew, his leader stood up and walked out of the blood-splattered room, leaving him.

And suddenly, the silence echoing off the four walls seemed almost unbearable…

* * *

**X – Next Morning – X**

The first thing that Bankotsu had noticed when he had woken up from the cheerful chirping of the morning birds was the warm and thick quilt that was laid over him sometime throughout the night. He smiled slightly, appreciating the fact that Jakotsu had provided him this small luxury despite the bastard-like way that he had behaved just a few hours ago.

The duo soon left the enormous castle with all their stolen booty, the atmosphere around them at first awkward, but soon melted away with the morning breeze as it gave way to ease and regular routine. Both Jakotsu and Bankotsu avoided the topic of the previous happenings of the night before, and instead, focussed their time and attention on new assassinations and enjoying themselves with the company of whores in run-down or classy brothels.

Bankotsu had never told his companion that he definitely _wasn't_ drunk that night.

In fact, he was completely sober and knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

- - - - -

**The End**

- - - - -


	5. Part Five: Rivalry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha

**A/N:** Read and review, please! And Renkotsu finally makes his entrance! wh00t. wh00t.

- - - - -

**Only Between Us**

- - - - -

**Part Five**

- - - - -

"You two can take the left wing of the castle," the fire-breather instructed, lifeless black eyes determined and brimming with dominance. The large metal canon lay on the ground beside heavily, creating a large indent on the soft grounds below. "There are bound to be more guards on that side, since that is where Lord Daiki is currently hiding. I'll take the front entrance. We'll meet shortly."

Jakotsu nudged the scowling youth beside him, silencing him just before he was about to protest to the newly-added-on member of their group. Bankotsu nudged back just a bit harder than necessary, sending the older twenty-year-old male stumbling onto his rear from his crouching position. The explosives master eyed the feminine-looking male with annoyance, his bald head gleaming brightly in the ominous moonlight. Bankotsu nearly winced at the shininess of it.

"You two should stop fooling around," admonished Renkotsu sternly, the thin layer of skin on his forehead crinkling slightly in displeasure. "Lord Daiki's samurai are legendary; we should not underestimate them."

"Keh. Worry about yourself, you arrogant jackass," snapped an irritated Bankotsu, sliding the purple protective cloth off of his Banyru's blade (it was a present from Jakotsu a few weeks ago; it was now one of Bankotsu's most prized possessions). "We'll do fine."

This time it was Renkotsu who had scowled, the long, dark vertical lines that adorned his face stretched unusually from the strained muscles below.

Jakotsu giggled nervously, hoping to ease the tension between the two dominant men. "Eh heh heh…you two argue just like an old married couple!" He waved his hands slightly, dismissing the silly comparison. All the snake-wearer received were cold glares from both parties at his comment. He sighed tiredly as he unsheathed his multiple-blade sword.

The trio hid in the shadows of the never-ending boreal forest, its tall grass tickling their clothed shins as thick and abundant bushes hid their presence from the enemies up front. This definitely wasn't Bankotsu's style, hiding like some coward before striking down their opponent. And judging from Jakotsu's constant fidgeting beside him, he wasn't comfortable with this new strategy either. They both preferred to flaunt their presence and cause a great commotion, eliminating as many people as possible to rid the _need to kill_. But Renkotsu's annoying intelligence got in the way, demanding that they stay put and to trust him on this one mission.

_Like hell I can trust him_, Bankotsu thought darkly. _We just met this morning, that bossy smartass. Shit, why did Lord Renji even give us the same assignment? I am never working with another person – besides Jakotsu – again._

Truth be told, Jakotsu himself wasn't exactly thrilled to have a third temporary member on their assassination squad, partly because he doesn't trust the fire breather, and partly because he just _knew_ that Bankotsu and him would butt heads, since they both liked to play 'Leader'. The snake-wearer just hoped that this would all end by morning, and that they would all work well together during the night.

"I still don't understand _why_ we just can't go NOW!" hissed Bankotsu with a tightened hold on her halberd. Jakotsu sighed and looked at Renkotsu's reaction carefully.

Renkotsu scoffed. "I see that you aren't exactly the brightest in the bunch, are you?" The older man picked up his large cloth and covered his bald head, tying a tight knot at the back to hold it in place. "We wouldn't want to cause a lot of trouble. Our main goal is to get in and get out. Don't you know that Lord Daiki has at least ten other lords that are his supporters? We'd be hunted at the end of this assassination!"

"Tch. We can handle 'em."

"Maybe you can, but I'm not willing to take the risk."

"You know – "

"So how much longer do we have to wait?" interrupted Jakotsu, cutting off his leader's remark. Bankotsu glared but remained silent.

"At least until they change night shifts at the front gate. We'll have a good ten minutes to do what we have to do then."

Bankotsu grunted in response, and Jakotsu hummed in reply.

They waited for a little while longer, the seconds flying past them at a snail's pace, leaving a tense and awkward atmosphere in its trail of unwanted slime. Short phrases of "Is it time yet?" were sometimes exchanged between the three comrades, but the sound of silence and the occasional wind's whistle possessed the air around them.

Renkotsu shouldered his canon and tied his gourd tightly onto his obi, eyeing the two men beside him. "It's time." He leapt out first, silently taking the lead (much to Bankotsu's annoyance) and disappeared into the abyss, the beams of moonlight too faint to light a coherent pathway.

"Ready, Bankotsu-no-ooaniki?" Jakotsu himself shouldered his weapon much like Renkotsu had, as if mimicking his movements. The seventeen-year-old noticed this and scowled. But he also noticed how Jakotsu didn't abandon him – didn't leave his side – and go on ahead. He waited patiently, waited knowingly, waited expectedly.

Bankotsu smiled fully at this, exposing his straight set of deadly teeth. "I was born ready."

The Jakotsuto-owner smirked at him, and they both ran off into the night towards the unsuspecting castle, disappearing into the darkness.

- - - - -

**The End**

- - - - -


	6. Part Six: Reminisce

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**A/N:** YAY! A little bit of Bankotsu/Renkotsu stuff here…just to add to the tension and mess o' a plot. XD

**Note:** Smut. Kind of graphic. Don't read if this disturbs you.

- - - - -

**Only Between Us**

- - - - -

**Part Six**

- - - - -

It's been two months.

Two months since the assassination mission the band of three were assigned, since the day that they had met the fire expertise.

Two months since that fateful night in the castle.

Two months since Bankotsu had tasted Jakotsu.

Strangely, the taste still lingered upon his tongue, teasing his tastebuds and forcing his mind to remember. Bankotsu remembered that it had held a certain exotic substance, wet, slippery, and completely addicting. Jakotsu was so sweet, the sounds eliciting from his throat erotically alluring, and the smoothness of his skin, the softness of his lips, the masculine curves of his body – they all drew Bankotsu into him.

But the kisses with Renkotsu were different. They were rough and wet and sloppy, causing thin trails of saliva to drip from their chins as their teeth clashed and tongues wrestled and caressed every hidden cavern of their mouths. Renkotsu's kisses never left red paint marks upon his lips or clothing or face, only leaving a wet substance behind in their wake. Renkotsu never hesitated like Jakotsu had, waiting almost shyly and then responding to the firm and persistent probing of Bankotsu's tongue. Instead, Renkotsu reacted with equal vigour, suckling and pulling his bottom lip, pricking his tongue on one of younger boy's canines, sucking the spit and breath out of his body.

The skin on Renkotsu's body was bumped and uneven due to the result of many battle scars, which Bankotsu discovers as he hastily rips the material from the muscular man. He tore the cloth into many shredded pieces in his impatience, desperate for some skin-on-skin contact. But Bankotsu doesn't mind, even though the fire-user's skin does not possess the same heavenly silkiness of Jakotsu's skin. The Banyru master worships each individual blemish with his lips and tongue, trailing over each slowly before moving onto the next one. Bankotsu remembers bandaging a few of these wounds, particularly the large gash on Renkotsu's left upper thigh. To this scar, he had paid extra close attention. Renkotsu seemed to appreciate the act.

Bankotsu also notices that the smell is different as he moved up and caught a nipple between his teeth, biting down harshly before licking it soothingly in apology. Renkotsu cried out as Bankotsu's rough tongue swirled around his sensitive flesh, tugging slightly before doing the exact same thing to its twin. Jakotsu smelled of light lavender and summer's rain, which Bankotsu remembers from the night at the castle. Renkotsu, however, smells like something masculine, something _musky_. And sweat and the air around them only intensified the scent, much to Bankotsu's delight.

It wasn't unpleasant. Just different.

He lapped up Renkotsu's chest like he would a girl, occasionally nipping the skin and planting gentle, butterfly kisses along the way. Renkostu also tasted different, Bankotsu muses. Jakotsu had a honey-like flavour, whereas Renkotsu possessed a salty one, hot and dusty and scorching the tastebuds along his tongue. But Bankotsu doesn't mind. He figures that it was a nice contrast.

Bankotsu latched himself onto the slowly accelerating pulse right underneath the older man's jaw, sucking hard as he felt Renkotsu's eager hands trying to rid him of his white hakama. The Banyru user could feel the smooth material slide off his shoulders and hang bunched around his waist, barely brushing against Renkotsu's erection which caused him to hiss at the contact. Bankotsu realizes how the fire-master seemed to grunt and hiss and cry out, while Jakotsu moaned and panted and whispered his name over and over again.

For some reason, Bankotsu wanted Renkotsu to moan and scream and pant and cry out his name like Jakotsu had. But he was just so damn _stubborn…_

Bankotsu pinned the other male down, grunting at him to "stay still" before proceeding. Renkotsu closed his eyes and breathed heavily, complying quickly. The seventeen-year-old smirked at his submission and made his way down to his prize, licking his lips in anticipation and excitement as he eyed it lustfully. Then, delicately, he kissed the tip lovingly, the precum wetting his lips slightly.

A hiss.

He scowled as he held Renkotsu's hips in place before taking him fully into his mouth. Renkotsu grunted at the sudden warmth, and his hips jerked up in want. Bankotsu hummed in amusement as he slurped his way up his cock, tongue pressing at the underside of his erection as he worked the muscles in his throat.

A moan.

He released his cock with a wet _pop_, and used his tongue to swirl around the dripping head. Renkotsu began muttering incoherent things, head gleaming with sweat as he panted heavily. Bankotsu licked from the base up, biting down on the tip lightly before taking him fully into his mouth again.

A cry.

Bankotsu moved his head up and down, purposely letting his teeth scrape against the delicate flesh "accidently". Renkotsu bucked off the ground wildly, moaning loudly now, as he held Bankotsu's head prisoner between his spread thighs.

Is this how Jakotsu would react if he sucked him off? Would he beg like Renkotsu was now? Would he spread his legs openly on all fours as he invited him in? Would he give Bankotsu a pleading look with his mouth forming the word _please_ over and over and over again? Would he scream as he stretched him with his fingers, curving it slightly as it hit the prostate again and again? And would he fall onto his elbows when he slammed into his ass, all the way to the hilt?

"_FUCK!_" Renkotsu cried as he tried to raise himself up on his arms again, failing miserably.

"Sh-shit…so fucking _tight_…" hissed the seme, head lowered onto his partner's sweaty back as he supported him by the hips. "Oooh, Renkotsu…" he moaned as he shifted slightly, causing the man in front of him to cry out in response. Bankotsu pulled out and then pushed back in, slowly as he drawled out the building pleasure. He wanted to remember this, he wanted to memorize every hidden spot within Renkotsu.

Was this how it would feel? Fucking Jakotsu? Loving Jakotsu?

But, for some reason, no matter how amazing it had felt that time with Renkotsu, Bankotsu just somehow _knew_ that it would have been more different had it been with Jakotsu.

- - - - -

**The End**

- - - - -

**Quote:** One mile to every inch of; Your skin like porcelain; One pair of candy lips and; Your bubblegum tongue.


	7. Part Seven: Nightly Visits

**Disclaimer:** I hate writing these. I do not own InuYasha. Clear?

-

**A/N:** Fluff galore! A bit, anyway. This one is kind of short...so, please don't hate me. Updating nowadays can be a real hassle - especially with the teachers trying to suffocate us with homework and all. .:groans and attempts to finish her essay assignment:. Well, enough rambling! Enjoy and please review!

-

**Note:** Nothing really…Oh, wait. Women. Yup, definitely some women-hating in this one...

* * *

**ONLY BETWEEN US: **Part Seven

"Jakotsu, why don'tcha come on inside?"

The young raven-haired man just snorted incredulously at his leader, eyeing him warily. "Come on! They're just women – they don't bite."

"I'll pass, thank you very much."

Bankotsu stood there with an annoyed expression on his breathtakingly handsome face, arms crossed in stubbornness as he glared half-heartedly at his best friend, whom was currently leaning against a flimsy willow tree just _as_ stubbornly. The Banyru master sighed and tried to reason with him again.

"You'll catch your death out here at night. It'll be cold, ya know?"

"I think I can handle it, Bankotsu-no-ooaniki." Jakotsu threw a flirtatious smile at Bankotsu, adding slyly, "What? Are you worried about me? You shouldn't, ya know, or the women might get a little jealous. You know how possessive the female race tend to be." His charcoal orbs sparkled at this, red lips pulled back sensually to reveal white, straight teeth.

Bankotsu snorted, ignoring the pretty expression upon his companion's face. "Yeah, right."

"You better get back to those little whore," started the gay man as he closed his eyes nonchalantly. "If you don't, they might get cold, and they'll lose their taste."

Bankotsu's eyes darted back and forth between the second member of his assassination clan and the ominous screen door where various sounds of giggles and boisterous laughter rang, the solid proof of tonight's entertainment. Renkotsu's drunken intellectual speeches could be heard from the outside, met with "oohs" and "aahs" from the geishas as they listened in awe at their client. Suikotsu had already left the room – followed by two big-breasted and beautiful women behind him. Once again, Bankotsu looked at Jakotsu and then at the doorway.

"Stop it – you're making me dizzy," remarked the snake-wielder lazily, eyes still fluttered shut. "Just go on and have fun. We're leaving in the mornin', so you might as well get your fill now before you start complainin' to me about how you haven't gotten laid."

The navy-eyed boy just chuckled at his dry sense of humour, before nodding and replying, "If you say so…"

"I _know_ so. Go! Shoo! Scat!"

Bankotsu didn't need any further encouragement. "Come inside if you get cold," was thrown quite hurriedly over his shoulder, but Jakotsu didn't mind. The scraping of wood against wood travelled to Jakotsu's ears, signalling that his leader had finally gone in.

He sighed and leaned his head against the smooth bark of the tree, basking in the welcomed silence.

* * *

**Some Time Later...**

He had been right. It _was_ a chilly night that night.

Bankotsu quietly gathered up the thick winter quilts that were provided to them by the most generous host, and headed outside in his sleepwear. He shivered involuntarily against the nocturnal wind, raising unwanted goosebumps along his clothed forearms and bare legs.

And there lay Jakotsu, back against the same tree as before, his head hung deep in slumber. Bankotsu smiled slightly before draping the quilt atop Jakotsu, tucking him in gingerly and assuring himself that it would not fall off with the passing breeze.

"Bankotsu-sama! Bankotsu-sama!" The aforementioned man turned around with a full-out smirk upon his features, ears ringing with the faux act of desperation from his female bedmates.

"I'm coming, ladies!" He went in quietly, careful to not disturb his sleeping comrades – both inside and outside of the large castle.

Bankotsu never noticed the pair of clever black eyes that followed his retreating form back into the warm and awaiting arms of his whores, or the gentle grin that spread across Jakotsu's face as he tugged the blanket closer to his shivering body.

Yes, it was a beautiful night.

* * *

**The End**


	8. Part Eight: Recognition

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha. Sesshomaru does. XD

**A/N:** Another update. Read and review, please.

**Note:** Fluff?

- - - - -

**Only Between Us**

_Part Eight_

- - - - -

"Aniki, here."

Bankotsu looked up at the smiling face, eyes drifting lower as he eyed the food in his hands. Jakotsu stood in front of him with a tray of white rice and miso soup, eyeing him gently as he set it down. The smell of grilled fish and sautéed beef reached the younger boy's nostrils, making his mouth slightly water.

"What's this?" It was, obviously, food.

"You should eat something, Bankotsu-no-oonaniki." His voice was stern; almost motherly-like. The Banyru-master shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I'm not hungry." He closed his eyes in defiance, back leaned against the smooth planes of wood on the front porch of the classy inn.

"Hm." Jakotsu sat down beside his leader contently, sides touching. Bankotsu remained unmoved.

"Have you eaten?"

"No – I was giving you mine."

Figured. "Well, you shouldn't do that," snapped Bankotsu a little more irritably than he had intended. "You and everyone else need your strength more than I do. We can always get food later on the road. Go eat."

Bankotsu huffed haughtily and snuck a glance at the impassive man beside him, praying to the gods that his stomach won't growl from its hunger. The meal did smell awfully good...

"Sweet, beautiful aniki," began the older man after a short moment of silence. "Always kind, always ready to give. You save us from danger and take care of our every need before yours. When we're sad, you take our burdens. When we're weak, you're our strength. When we're injured, you heal us. Yet, not a word of gratitude was ever given. Never a sound, never a 'thank-you'. Just how far does your heart go, dearest brother?"

Bankotsu just sat there, eyes hidden beneath long and jagged jet bangs. He was tempted to be a pompous ass and state that that was what leaders do, the _strong_ ones, anyway. Instead, he replied with a meek, "I don't know."

"Being the leader is never easy, huh, aniki?" The red-lipped man hummed in understanding before he raised his knuckles to gently caress the smooth cheek that was before him. Bankotsu's eyes widened just a smidge at the friendly gesture.

"You'd better eat, cutie, or it'll get cold." With a flirtatious smirk, Jakotsu quickly pecked Bankotsu lightly on the cheek and walked away.

Bankotsu was shocked. A pleasant kind of shock. The warmth from his lips still tingled upon his flesh, and he smiled just a bit.

There, beside him, the food lay.

- - - - -

**The End**

- - - - -


	9. Part Nine: Unending Circle

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha. Like, not even ten percent. Not even the fringe on his precious dog ears. ;O;

**A/N:** This one is kind of angsty. It refers to the little "nightly rendezvous" that Bankotsu has with Renkotsu. I hope you get it.

- - - - -

**Only Between Us**

- - - - -

**Part Nine**

- - - - -

Bankotsu knows that he knows.

Bankotsu knows that he knows that he knows.

Bankotsu knows that he knows that Renkotsu knows as well.

The looks that Jakotsu gives the young Banyru-wielder says everything. And just like the fearless leader, Renkotsu can read the messages being passed between the duo fluently, never missing a sign, never missing a beat.

_I know_, Jakotsu seems to say through his eyes. Bankotsu notices that pale hands gripping the Jakotsuto are quivering, but not in fear.

_I know you know_. The navy-eyed man turns away, shouldering his weapon almost sadly, taking the lead up front to guide their group towards their destination.

Everyone else – Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Kyokotsu, Mukotsu – ignores the pleading and desperate cry of _why_ that comes from their feminine companion's eyes, head lowered in defeat as eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Everyone else, that is, except for Renkotsu.

The intelligent explosives-expert looked on just a tad triumphantly, just a tad sadly.

Truimphantly because _he_ is the one who had Bankotsu's attention, Bankotsu's most precious time. Truimphant because it is only him whom Bankotsu lets to touch.

Sadly, however, when Bankotsu's unheard silent whispers of _I only wish it was with you_ are aimed to Jakotsu's deaf ears. This caused a painful commotion in his heart, feeling as if his innards being ripped apart. Renkotsu is left gasping, eyes wide as he clutches his chest desperately.

But it hurts even more when later that night, Bankotsu comes crawling back to his bed, dominating, empowering, _addicting_. And he hates himself for letting this happen, for letting his leader to just play with his feelings. Yet he can't stop. Neither can Jakotsu or Bankotsu stop themselves.

Perhaps it is only Renkotsu who realizes that this vicious circle will never end.

- - - - -

**The End**

- - - - -


End file.
